


Decisions

by FirstTheyStamp



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstTheyStamp/pseuds/FirstTheyStamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Willas left their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Decisions

A chill woke Sansa up, it wasn't the usual chill where she could just pull one of the coverlets higher over her shoulders and go back to sleep. She realized as much when she turned on the bed and saw his spot empty. Usually, Sansa would curl up on her side of the bed and Willas would put his arms around her, it made for a much more pleasant sleep whenever he held her, she'd found. 

Only tonight, something must have kept him awake. Sansa slowly sat up in their bed and rubbed some sleep dust from her eyes, bringing her knees up as she leaned on a hand and reached for the alarm clock on her night table with the other. Three in the morning. With a sigh, she carefully put down her alarm clock and swung her legs down from the bed, feeling the wooden floorboards slightly cool under her feet. 

Finding her fluffy slippers and her pink robe, Sansa ventured out of their bedroom and walked down the hall to the stairwell. If Willas was awake, maybe he'd be eating a sandwich in the kitchen or drinking a glass of water and reading some magazine in an attempt to bore himself back to sleep. The kitchen light could be seen from the top of the stairs and Sansa noticed as she took the steps down, that the light that was in fact on, was not coming from the kitchen but from his studio. In fact, the lower and lower she climbed down the steps, her ears began to make out a soft melody playing. Standing a few feet from the door of his studio, Sansa held her robe together and walked in to see him sitting on the floor next to his couch, with his guitar in hand and strumming the chords slowly, the noise emanating from the amplifier was, instead of distortion, gentle notes that echoed into nothing before his fingers worked the next one from the chords.

Willas sat up straight when he noticed she had walked in and set his guitar aside. 

"Did I wake you up love? I'm sorry...I couldn't sleep much." Willas looked too adorable when he was ashamed, like a bewildered little boy. Sansa herself was often wondering if she found him more handsome than adorable. His eyes and smile had a gentle undertone of innocence, while his physique and voice were a blend of dashing and chivalrous all rolled into the eldest son of Mace Tyrell. 

Sansa shook her head and kicked off her slippers as she stepped over him and climbed on the couch behind him, laying down comfortably and watching the ceiling. 

"No, but I missed you. Keep playing for me?" She smiled wickedly at him and reached over to brush his hair with her fingers. Willas responded by turning around to face her, closing his eyes as he enjoyed her touch.

"I'm afraid I'm...momentarily blocked. I've no focus anymore..." Willas shifted his ailed leg and turned to sit up higher next to Sansa, hugging her waist and resting his head over her belly. Sansa continued to rake her fingertips through his hair before speaking softly.

"Is it me that's got you in a knot?" Sansa smiled coyly at him, with one arm round him and caressed his cheek with the back of her other hand. Willas seemed to enjoy the curious explorations of her fingers, he let out a soft mumble that Sansa could only interpret as approving. He sagged on top of her and loosened at her touch, as she traced circles, firm and soft over his back and up his nape to his scalp. 

"No, I just...prefer you over anything at any given moment." Willas added cheerfully as he kissed her hand.

Sansa smiled at his last quip and bit the edge of her bottom lip, unable to decide if she'd jump him on the floor, or seductively lure him back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out.


End file.
